


Just Another Saturday

by sing_fortissimo



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Emojis are weird, Gillian Anderson is HOT okay???, Is Whizzer vegan?, Jason is not a Yankees fan, M/M, Marvin is a geek, Marvin is confused by millennial culture, Modern AU, Short Story, father-son bonding time, inspired by a conversation I had with a friend, whizzvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sing_fortissimo/pseuds/sing_fortissimo
Summary: Every single time Jason visits, his two dads always seem to end up fighting over something petty and Jason's stuck watching them as he tries to keep himself from laughing at them. This day was just another one of those Saturdays. Well, kinda.





	Just Another Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all.
> 
> Marvin is a geek, it's canon.
> 
> The only thing that's different from the canon is that it takes place in the present day. So all the events in the musical still respectfully happened in this story. This takes place before everything goes wrong (a.k.a. Something Bad is Happening/More Racquetball)
> 
> Okay?
> 
> Okay.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Saturdays usually meant Jason, Whizzer, and Marvin cooped up in their living room, watching some movies from the 50s all the way to the 2000s or some old tv shows. Marvin, being the geek he was, usually insisted on watching _Star Wars_ or _The X-Files_. Watching Star Wars meant sitting through him reciting  _every_ line or listening to him overthink every _single_ event or him spoiling _everything_. All in all, just him geeking out. Watching The X-Files with him was basically the same experience but you'd also have to listen to him thirst over _Scully_. Whizzer was convinced if Marvin was given the opportunity, Marvin would leave him for _Gillian Anderson_. If they weren't watching anything, they were playing chess. Jason would play against Marvin and beat him every single time and Whizzer would be the mediator of the two. He'd always refuse to play chess against Marvin. Marvin always knew that Whizzer was still weary from the chess game that broke them up two years ago. Instead of playing, he'd make Jason laugh from time to time at Marvin's expense and he'd keep Marvin from flying off the handle with gentle kisses. All was well.

But this day was a bit different from that. After beating his dad at chess for the umpteenth time, Jason grew tired of it. Before Marvin could suggest, Jason begged Marvin to do something other than watch tv. Whizzer—although he found it cute in some occasions—grew tired of listening to his boyfriend recite Yoda's lines before the character even speaks them, so he fully supported Jason on that notion. This was the rare occasion where Marvin wasn't a sore loser.

After both his lover and son teamed up against him, he had to comply. He thought it was a good idea to search the Internet for indoor games while Jason and Whizzer ranted about baseball jargon but somehow, he ended up scrolling through his Twitter account.

Marvin wasn't hip, he was completely okay that. He very much preferred the 80s over the times today. The only reason he had social media accounts was because Whizzer made them for him and told ( ~~forced~~ ) him to use them because he " _won't relate with society these days until he tries to connect with them._ "Whizzer's words, not his. His boyfriend loves the 80s but he also loves the " _new and amazing world we live in._ " Again, Whizzer's words, not his. He _had_  to just roll with whatever Whizzer said. Now he finds himself reading a tweet and he couldn't tell if this was a joke he just wasn't getting or if it was actually _serious_.

"Millennials are so weird..." he mumbled to himself, reading the post over and over again in his head. No matter how much he overthought it, he still didn't get it.

Whizzer had the sharpest senses among the three so it wasn't a surprise for Marvin when Whizzer put a hold to Jason's rant right after he mumbled that.

" _Just_ because I like baseball doesn't mean I _automatically_ like the Yankees! They're not the _only_ team that exists for—"

"Hold up, your father's squinting at his phone like the old man he is—"

"Hey!" Marvin interrupted, visibly offended, "I am _not_ an old man!"

Whizzer and Jason laughed at this. "I'll be right back, kid. Keep my spot on the floor warm for me."

Jason laughed again.

The younger man stood from is spot on the floor and he walked over to Marvin with a cocky grin. "So what's all the fuss about, Marv?" he asked as sat down beside him on the couch, crossing his legs and almost instantly playing with Marvin's curls. Two years ago, Marvin would be surprised at such a romantic gesture. Now, Whizzer does it so often, it was all too naturally domestic for Marvin to find weird.

"I mean look. What does this tweet even mean? Eggplant? Water droplets? Cash with wings? Who comes up with this stuff?"

Whizzer untangled his fingers from his lover's hair and he shifted his position to face Marvin with an exasperated look. "You old sack of _sh—_ " he was ready to throw insults left and right but he remembered that a child was still in the room, " _—hhhhhit_..." Marvin glared at him.

Jason had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing. One of his favorite forms of entertainment was watching Whizzer try not to curse in front of him. One of the delights that comes with being the " _innocent one_ " in the room.

Whizzer wearily paused before he continued his banter. Instead of cursing like a sailor, he grabbed the phone from Marvin's hands and he read the tweet. "I can't believe I'm _with_ this guy! You don't know what," he shoved the phone right in front of the poor man's face, " _this_ means?!"

Marvin's face scrunched up in confusion. He hesitated to answer. Whizzer still scared him up to this day. "...Am I supposed to...?"

Jason was enjoying every second of this. Watching the two fight was like watching a sitcom but in 3D!

"You are turning me off, Marv!" he dropped the phone into Marvin's hands then stood up. "Don't you dare expect anything enthusiastic coming from underneath the table anytime soon." Whizzer added, dramatically storming into their shared bedroom with a slam! just for the flare.

Marvin was too astounded by how fast everything escalated to react for a few moments.

It was hard for Jason not to grin like an idiot. Being 13, he was definitely anything but innocent. He knew exactly what Whizzer meant by "anything enthusiastic coming from underneath the table." Heck, he knew that _because_ of Whizzer. He may be an amazing stepdad but Whizzer definitely crossed the line of good parenting at some occasions, that's for sure. Did his dad know about this? No, but...Marvin still liked to believe that Jason's still living in blissful ignorance. Who was he to take that away from him? He'll tell him... _later_.

"Hey, uh, kid?" Finally recovering his ability to speak, Marvin stood up and went to crouch beside his son, "Mind telling me what this means?" he asked in a bashful way, showing the tweet to his son.

Jason's eyes widened when he read the post. [caesar salad: my second favorite thing to put in my mouth] a winky face emoji followed after, then the set of emojis Whizzer seemed to be so upset over. When he said he'll have the talk with his dad _later_ , he meant in 3 YEARS! not IN A FEW GODDAMN MOMENTS!

"U-uh..." he glanced at the bedroom door but it was far from likely that Whizzer would come in to save his ass. He gathered up his courage and he finally looked his father in the eye. "I...I think it's a...vegan thing."

Marvin raised an eyebrow, " _Vegan_?" he asked, rereading the tweet with some disbelief.

"Yeah..." Jason slowly nodded, "Yeah. Probably something vegan." he confirmed, trying hard to look anything but nervous or unsure.

"Vegan." Marvin echoed as if he was confirming this, standing up. Was this some sort of...kink his lover never mentioned before? Would a gift make everything alright? Maybe...It's worth a try.

"I'll— uh...I'll just go out to buy something. I'll be back in fifteen minutes," he spoke in a slightly rushed tone, "make sure Whizzer doesn't set the flat on fire if he tries to cook dinner. Call me if something goes wrong."

Jason nodded as he watch his dad hurriedly grab his coat, keys, and wallet. "I love you!" he said before he headed through the door, leaving Jason alone in the living room.

Once Jason was sure that his father was gone, he let out a sigh of relief.

Now that...that happened. Jason wasn't gonna let this moment pass silently.

"Whizzer! You owe me 10 bucks!"

An audible gasp was heard from the bedroom, "You heartless _monster_!"

**Author's Note:**

> Moments later, Marvin arrives with a salad and vegetable soup.
> 
> Now I kinda want to make a sequel XD I hope you guys enjoyed this hella short fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)


End file.
